Falling Inside The Black
by LadyEmjazz
Summary: Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks ... can you hear me? * Inspired by Falling in the Black by: Skillet and the book/movie The Green Mile by Stephen King.* Written for queenbellaloca. This angst is for you bb!


**Disclaime**r: Don't own Twilight.

**Quick note**: I will finish my other stories I WILL. I couldn't resist this thought. This is for my bb, queenbellaloca. I lurve you bb! 3 It's em/jazz slash. Surprise. Enjoy and grab a tissue! ^_^

_~Tonight I'm so alone_

_The sorrow takes a hold_

_Don't leave me here so cold_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of a way it used to be_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling inside the black ….~_

**Falling Inside The Black.**

The rain was falling down in sheets rapping against his granite skin like a million little bullets. He was running. Where? It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. It was too much now, too much pain and anguish filtering the air, like a thick smoke from a fire that could never be extinguished. Even though he had no ability to breath, he felt like he was suffocating, choking on the emotions of everyone around him. It was killing him.

He finally stopped running. He dropped to the ground, his fingers curling into the wet earth, his chest heaved as the cold rain fell down on him. It was then he screamed. The anguished cry that erupted from his throat consumed the space around him. He kept screaming. Each scream feeling like a knife slicing through him, his face wet, a mix of tears and rain.

When was it going to end? When was he ever going to feel at peace, feel the calm that he so easily gave to other but could never find the strength to wash over himself? He was lost inside himself. The emotions and pain of the world consuming him and locking him away from peace. Not even his dear Alice could bring him comfort. Her mind, always seeing what was to come, always foreseeing impending pain and sorrow, was constant torment. He would never say anything, make a burden of himself to her. What she could do, was of no fault of her own, she couldn't help what she could do. Just as he couldn't help what he possessed. His gift, if that's what you could call it, was destroying him. Trapping him in a dark place that he used to be able to barely get out of. And one day, that door would be look forever, with him inside it, trapping him in darkness and pain. He screamed again.

From a few feet away, a figure stood, watching the devastating sight before him. It broke his heart. He had offered to go, to find him. The family was overcome with worry. He knew that the other vampire was always pained in some way, but this was unfathomable. The breaking point was Bella Swan. Edwards beloved Bella. He human emotions, her constant self tormenting of guilt, and regret and self loathing, had been too much for him. For Jasper. So he ran, trying to get away from the torture of emotions. And that's what it was. Torture. Jasper needed to be saved to be freed from his internal hell and brought back home.

Emmett wasn't exactly sure how he was going to do this. He had opted to go and find Jasper because out of everyone, Jasper was more likely talk to Emmett. They were the friendliest to each other, they had a connection between them. So Emmett went to find him.

He walked over to Jasper, slowly and calmly, he knelt down beside the shaking, trembling form.

"Jasper?"

Jasper looked up at Emmett and stared at him, face twisted in anguish.

Emmett didn't know what to do. He had never seem Jasper in such a state. To say the that he wasn't pained by the way Jasper looked, would be false. It killed Emmett inside, but this wasn't about him, or his feeling, this was about Jasper. Looking into Jasper's eyes, he saw the emptiness inside them, the lost soul trying to find their way out. They were crying for help.

Emmett let his knees drop in the mud. He did the only thing that came to mind. He wrapped his arms around Jasper and drew him in. Holding his against himself tightly, protectively. He stroked Jasper's hair, whispering in his ear, _It's going to be alright …_

Jasper stayed against Emmett, for what seemed like hours. Is body shuddered as he began to speak.

"Emmett?"

"Yes Jasper?" Emmett replied, running his finger over the wet, blond strands on Jasper's head.

Jasper's eyes closed against Emmett. "I'm tired." He spoke. "I'm tired of all the pain in the world. All the horrible things. I'm tired of all the pain I feel and hear everyday. There's too much of it. I can't … It feels like a million bees stinging my brain. With stingers made of broken glass. All the time. I'm tired Emmett. I'm tired. And I'm lost. I've lost myself. I can't find my way through the pain. I don't know where to find me. I'm afraid. I don't want to be in the dark anymore. I'm afraid ..."

Emmett held Jasper tighter. "I found you. You're right here with me. Right here. Relax. There's nothing here but you and me". Emmett leaned his head down and placed a kiss on top of Jasper's head. They stayed like that for a long time. Jasper in the embrace of Emmett, Emmett's soothing, calming words falling like the rain on Jasper's heart.

Jasper's body had stopped shaking, he no longer felt like blades of emotions were slicing him. He felt no need to cry anymore. The twisted look of torment was washed away from his face. The only thing he felt now, was Emmett. Jasper looked up at Emmett, his face now lighter, a small smile ghosting across his face. He reached a hand up and placed in on Emmett cheek, brushing the rain droplets away with the pad of his thumb. The rain had also subsided, it was almost like a miracle.

Emmett smiled as he looked into Jasper's eyes. "There you are. There's Jasper. Welcome home."

Jasper's eyes misted over, no pain was left though. Only joy. He placed a small kiss on the corner of Emmett's mouth. Jasper then rested his head in the crook of Emmett's neck, drowning in the calming peaceful embrace.

"How?" Jasper spoke in a whisper. "You took it away, you brought me home. You make me feel the way I used to feel. Before all of _this. _When I still had a heartbeat."

Emmett held Jasper closer. "I don't know. Guess I'm special." He said with a warm smile.

Jasper sighed contentedly. "Yes." Jasper looked up at Emmett again. "Don't leave. Stay with me. Let me feel you, always. You don't have an ounce of sorrow inside of you. Only love. I need you. Don't go."

"I won't. I'm here."

"Emmett?" Jasper said almost sounding sleepy.

"Yes Jasper?"

Jasper inclined his head up and place a soft kiss on Emmett's neck. "I love you. Please know that."

"I do. I feel it. It's nice. It's right." Emmett place a kiss on Jasper's temple. Lowering him lips, brushing Jasper's ear he leaned in and whispered. "I could eat you up I love you so."

And for the first time that night, Jasper really smiled. There was no more sadness, no more pain. He could only feel Emmett. Jasper was finally free.

A smile gracing her delicate features., Alice walked away. She and Jasper we're no longer going to be. That was okay though. She had foreseen this. She had foreseen the future they would have together. This was what was right, what was suppose to be. The one Jasper was meant to be with, was the one that never made him feel pain. No matter how much pain in the world there was. That one person who's warm heart and strength would over power it and keep it away. Like a protective blanket of love.

The thing with Emmett was, that even in the more dire of situations, when the worst was falling down like rain, Emmett was the only one who always had a silver lining shining through the darkest cloud. When Emmett was filled with darkness, falling in the black, he always knew where to find the window when the door closed him in. He was never trapped in pain. It was how he knew how to find Jasper. How to bring him home.

Jasper's had always been in pain, fill with it, with darkness. Falling and falling into the black.

Jasper was no longer lost in the darkness.

Emmett was his window.

_~You were my source of strength_

_I've traded everything_

_That I loved for this one thing_

_(stranded in the offering)_

_Don't leave me here like this_

_Can't hear me screaming from the abyss_

_And now I wish for you, my desire_

_Don't leave me alone_

_'Cause I can barely see at all_

_Don't leave me alone I'm,_

_Falling inside the black ...~_

~Fin~


End file.
